Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 4$ and $d = 10$. $10$ $c$ $^2 + 3$ $d$ $ - 5$
Solution: Substitute $4$ for ${c}$ and $10$ for ${d}$ $ = 10{(4)}^2 + 3{(10)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(16) + 3{(10)} - 5 $ $ = 160 + 30 - 5 $ $ = 185$